In for a Ride
by TheShadowSwan
Summary: Collection of short stories, alternate point of views or AUs from To be The King. Edited
1. A Ride

All AU rules from TbTK also apply to this fic, if there will be any additional AU rules, or if it'll splinter somewhere from the main plot, there will be warnings. Normally these chapters will be posted between corresponding chapters in TbTK or if it's not possible there will be additional warnings.

This chapter is during the Alabasta Arc, where Marco is the one chasing Teach, because Ace stayed on board with to keep the one who got stabbed safe..

√ -√v-√ -√v—

It was simple… Having him on her ship was a delight.

Even if the reason for him being with them wasn't something she really wanted to think about…

She might not love (or even truly like) her supposed 'brothers', but in some skewed sense of the word, they _were_ family.

Some small, (really, _really_ small) part of her insisted that her being so happy to have him here was wrong… but another, selfish part reminded her about their so called 'family meetings' and the boys behavior towards her… and that they're not dead…

She has Marco here and she wouldn't be a proper pirate if she'd let such occasion slip between her fingers. She couldn't let it to happen.

Absolutely happy with her reasoning, she focused back on those gathered in the ship's kitchen.

She didn't even try to fight down a smil at how relaxed her crew looked around Whitebeard's First Mate.

Even Chopper seemed to forgot about how strong the Phoenix was and was listening to Marco's story about Zou Island with rapt attention. She guessed that if one would cock their heads and squint a bit, Chopper situation would be similar to that of Mink tribe. They'd need to visit the island then… For Chopper.

In the corner of her eye, she caught Usopp gather his breath… No doubt to launch into another one of his stories, and while his stories were more often than not hilarious in the way their non-athletic sharpshooter would take up a sword and save the princesses or other such things… Marco actually lived in the New World. His stories, even though they were just as fantastic sounding, would actually be believed and would help them prepare for the crazy waters ahead of them.

Without further delay she sharply snapped her fingers, gathering the immediate attention of everyone in the kitchen. Her crew was excellent in sensing when she felt situation was serious, and when she would allow or even join in on fooling around. She leveled a serious look to her sniper, trying to convey that she would be _absolutely disappointed_ if he'd irritate Yonko's First Mate when they needed strong allies, both at the moment and in the future for their bid. After a few seconds of their stares connecting, Usopp looked down and bowed his head slightly…

 _Good._

Now what were they talking about? Ah yes…

"How come Nekomamushi and Inuarashi are so bitter towards each other? Didn't they serve on Roger's ship together?" She asked the Whitebeard Pirate curiously, raising an eyebrow at him incredulously. She _did_ remember that part of Roger Pirates history… Right?

"And how do you know where they served, yoi?" Marco raised his eyebrow right back at her, a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. Her eyes were drawn towards them for a second before she snapped them back to the amused blue eyes. Damn it, of course he noticed…

"Shanks" She waved her hand around with forced carelessness. There's no need to let others notice exactly what distracted her…

Ugh… Chopper probably smelled pheromones anyway, and Vivi has been smiling knowingly at her for a while already. But all will be good. As long as Arlong didn't notice, or Sanji, or Zoro… Ugh.

"Redhair didn't tell you that they traveled with us for a while before joining Roger?" Did he really expect Shanks to give her thorough recounting of the history? He _did_ know Shanks, right? "Kozuki, their 'master', so to speak, was a good man."

"So I've heard" she agreed with a smile. On those rare days were Shanks talked about the shogun, she would hear all about his honorable and gentle behavior.

"About their bitterness… I don't know. I'd say something happened when Kozuki-san died, that made them behave like that. But it's only speculation on my part."

"How sad… To lose such a beautiful friendship" Vivi murmured from where she was cuddling Carue.

"It happens when one party blames the other for their master's fall." Gin murmured with understanding. Luffy knew he still had flashes of the shocked expressions on Pearl's and the others former crewmates faces, from when he couldn't bring himself to listen to THAT order in his dreams. She often joined him on deck on those nights.

"Or if just one party insists on blaming when the other forgives" Arlong murmured making every single Strawhat to stiffen on his behalf. They _knew_ the story. They still had to reassure their fishman that his opinion was _important_ and no one will dismiss it right of the bat.

Fuckin Jinbe and his inability to actually _listen_.

"Everyone deals with their grief differently." Luffy cut in, her serious voice making both Gin and Arlong raise their heads and look straight at her. "Blaming someone for the past is wrong, but so is dismissing feelings of those that do so" Fuck the world for breaking her nakama… Seriously, _fuck them all_. "Sometimes we are to blame for our own misfortune. Giving idiotic orders for example." She leveled a stern look at Gin and moved it to Arlong only after receiving a nod of understanding from him "Sometimes we're betrayed by those we want to help, that _is_ wrong. But there is always reason for such things and it's important to find it out before judging." After a while Arlong also nodded, showing he also understood what she was getting at.

Tiger Fisher's death was still a sore point for him. Sometimes he still fell back into his old mindset about it. He forgets what was waiting for runaway slaves and those that aid them. He forgets that every living being knows fear… But it's okay, Luffy's always there to remind him.

"I'm sooorry for bringing it up" Vivi apologized stifling her yawn, which only got few careless waves. Poor Vivi was still forgetting that she was Nakama.

"I'm getting tired too" Luffy backed her wordless plea up, before anyone could start another topic of conversation and turned to Gin "Who's the poor guy that has the night watch in that wind?" She asked, carelessly reminding everyone of the reason they were sitting packed in the kitchen and not on the deck - that awfully cold wind from the desert.

"Chopper" He answered promptly making said reindeer snap his head up and her to smile.

She was absolutely proud that he stopped trying to 'be fair' when arranging shifts and started using people abilities to the best. After all how accidental was it that the only person, other than her, to have proper fur would be assigned night watch when they were almost right next to the desert?

"We have no more hammocks though Captain" Zoro intervened before she gave voice to her suspicion "And I don't think letting anyone sleep on the floor in our cabin is a good idea." She agreed with that wholeheartedly, she always heard yelling when Sanji or Zoro slid off their hammocks and fell down (don't ask her how, it's a mystery).

The Strawhat captain pondered on logistics for a second before deciding to be selfish.

 _That's what Pirates do, right?_

"There's place for a futon on my carpet and I don't have a habit of falling off my bed." She shrugged making a valiant effort to keep her voice disinterested.

Most of her crewmates just nodded, Vivi smiled knowingly again, and Chopper made a confused face, but she ignored them all.

Marco smirked directly at her.

Damn that smile.

√ -√v-√ -√v—

She wasn't stalling.

She _wasn't_!

She really needed to put that conditioner into her hair, and maybe she should use that body lotion?

…

Okay… So maybe she was stalling a little.

But she had good reason!

I mean yes, she _did_ freeze and ogle a little when Marco got out of the bathroom in just a towel… and _yes_ she did run straight to the bathroom when he started chuckling, that absolutely sexy throaty chuckle at her reaction… but could anyone blame her?

That body was _fiiine_.

Luffy forcibly turned her thoughts back to the lotion she was rubbing onto her skin (seriously, fuck the winds on the Ocean… It was so _hard_ to keep the skin and hair in good condition… Even with cheating Devil Fruit powers) to stop herself from drooling.

The towel… that smirk… the still wet hair… that look should be forbidden…

 _No wonder he had such a big bounty._

She hesitated for a moment before reaching out for her 'pajamas'... Of course the day she had Marco sleeping in the same room, she just had to grab one of Lucas' shirts. Ugh… Well the only choice she had right now was to either go to her room in just a towel, (which would make him smirk at her again and this time she _would_ blush which is a big _no-no_ ) or to go there in another man's shirt.

Yeah…

She felt herself blush at the thought of walking in _Marco's_ shirt and quickly pulled on the shirt she swiped from Lucas' room one night, pulling it a little lower to make sure her thighs were at least half way covered. Then she squared her shoulders and marched straight to her bed.

In the corner of her eye she noticed that Marco was sitting on the futon halfway under the blanket, observing her. Her steps faltered only for a moment when she noticed his unreadable look.

 _Was it the shirt? Did she look bad in it?_

She quickly slipped under her own blankets and turned her back to him. She… didn't think offering him his floor through, did she?

He was _right there_! It would took less than a second to dive under his blanket and get herself a hug… Maybe something _more_ …

Damn it… Thank the Seas, Marco shouldn't be able to see her face. She really didn't need to give him more ammunition for teasing.

Now how to… breathing exercise, yes, breathing exercise sounded good.

Inhale…

Hold…

Exhale…

She was in 4th, maybe 5th loop when the rustle of blankets was heard.

"You're not pouting about me not taking you on that promised ride today, are you yoi?" There was a throaty chuckle near her ear and a smell of Sea and her soaps around her…

 _Marco_ was right next to her bed…

She hesitated for maybe another second before deciding to fuck it.

She's a _Kitsune_ , there's no need to behave like this!

So she turned around and in the same movement slipped from her covers. Then she simply had to smile at the minuscule raise of his eyebrow. He didn't really think she'd keep behaving like good little girl his entire stay, did he?

"Well, you still can take me for a _ride_ " Luffy purred, pushing his shoulders a bit to get him back on the fuuton. Oh there was no doubt that she succeeded only because he allowed it, but he _allowed it_. The second she had him sitting back there, she climbed into the place she wanted to land herself from the moment he jumped onto her ship and reminded her exactly how good looking her crush were, on top of his lap. She definitely _enjoyed_ that flash of surprise and the challenging, predatory glint in his blue eyes. Marco's hands immediately moved towards her hips when she settled her body above his. Barely touching. Just close enough to tease but not enough to really touch. "You promised after all" She murmured bringing her face closer to him. Again, hovering just far enough to not make it into a kiss but still close enough for him to feel her movements.

"I did, didn't I?" He murmured right back and smiled roguishly before pulling her into searing kiss. Tearing a moan out of her throat.

Oh yeees…


	2. A Ride - Morning after

'Morning after' to previous chapter

√ -√v-√ -√v—

After years of serving as the first mate to Whitebeard, Marco was used to getting up quickly and efficiently whenever something was going on.

There was almost _always_ something that needed his immediate attention, whether it was a fire that needed to be put out, an oncoming storm they needed to weather, a marine attack that needed to be repelled, one of the low level crews attacking Pops with delusions of becoming a Yonko, Thatch's pranks or some other disaster he had to assist with cleaning…

Always something.

So, when one day he felt himself slowly edging towards consciousness, warm and lazy and feeling so right… He was so startled by this hazy discovery, he immediately awoke.

Just to notice that yes, he's still on a ship. Just not the _Moby Dick_.

He noted he had been sleeping on a fuuton, and that he was _definitely_ not alone under the blankets. That fact was proven to him by the warmth of another body, the weight of a head on his chest, a set of arms hugging him and the feel of his own arm being wound up tightly around a definitely female waist. He moved his fingers experimentally and felt soft skin and hard muscles underneath.

Then he looked down at the maker of that delicious humming he had heard not even second ago and _stilled_.

…

 _Fuck._

The Phoenix barely stifled the groan of despair that wanted to come out when his eyes met with black hair.

His memory and coming back awareness let him know that yes, he broke and had sex with a _girl_ , not even out of her teens. Granted, she was perfectly willing, as if a girl that had had a crush on him since she was 13 could ever be unwilling in that situation. And the night easily placed in his personal top 5… but it didn't change the fact that she was only 17.

And he?

He was the first one to join pops when he started his own crew.

 _Fifty_ years ago.

He raised his hand (this one luckily wasn't anywhere near the No-longer-so-Little Lu's waist) and messed with his hair.

He's done it.

Became exactly the kind of fiend Marines were trying to paint him as for years…

The only way for him to sink even lower would be if it had been Luffy's first time.

Hell, more than just a little part of him wanted _it_ to be her first, so she'd be his… only his.

Sweet, little innocent Luffy, blushing and asking questions… asking to be taught and learning to react to just his touch…

…

Bad thoughts, _bad thoughts_!

His Luffy was a proper little _vixen_ , a little shy yes, but with her age it's somehow expected.

Not sweet and innocent, no… playful and eager. Obviously somehow experienced… eager to make him do what she already knows would be pleasurable… and more than ready to return the favor.

Damn it all to hell…

He wanted to visit and both thank the guy who taught her how to twist her tongue like that… and completely obliterate the bastard. That tongue, sweet little whimpers, breathless moans… Feel of the skin under his hands and furry tails touching him… making him give her whatever she wanted before he snapped…

He groaned quietly remembering keeping her under him, making her submit, and her mewling to make him move faster…

Wait!

It's not an adam's wood ship, is it?

He'll need to check for floor damage later. Luffy would be furious if she'd have a hole in floor of her bedroom.

He closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that he should probably make a break for it now. Before her brothers found out… or her grandfather… father… adopted father… or her Shishou…

Yeah, like they wouldn't just hunt him down for upsetting their _little girl_ then… another sigh escaped him… she's a good kid. Precious girl. She shouldn't be tied down to an old man like him… Nor need to deal with his reputation…

Still a little obvious with her affections but making effort to not let them impair her reasoning. And taking into account her target…

Damn, it seems like Thatch was right after all… The Queen, hmm?

"That's some heavy thoughts for the morning" Marco was a little startled, not noticing that object of his thoughts was not only awake but also observing him from her place on his chest for a while already.

Oh well… In for an inch…

"You should lighten them up then, yoi" He murmured, dragging her completely onto him, putting his hands on her shoulders before sliding them down to her hips, pressing her down a little.

"Oh?" The little minx asked coyly, fluttering her eyelashes and sliding up his body to give him a proper kiss. He almost swore aloud at feeling the inviting dampness on his thigh and at the smug smirk she gave him before planting a totally _innocent_ kiss at the corner of his mouth.

Like the word 'innocent' could even be used to describe her.

"You, Monkey D. Luffy, are a little minx in need of education on consequences" He growled out, turning them around and biting down on her collarbone.

Hard.

Her delighted squeal made him grin smugly… totally worth all the troubles.


	3. Teasing

Thatch chuckled to himself again and smiled devilishly at another twitch from his normally unflappable brother. The farther they were from Dawn Island the twitcher Marco got… Like he expected him - The Mighty Thatch to just get on with due teasing and waste opportunity for his great announcement. Oh no, no, no… For all wasted pranks, for mountains of paperwork and for the times Marco send him into the ocean… It was finally time for revenge. And little Lu's crush? That was the best ammunition ever! After all every King needs a… Another evil chuckle, another twitch from his oldest brother… And Luffy's barely 13 now~ Cue another evil, evil giggle.

"Stop laughing like a loon you are, yoi. Moby's in sight"

"In yours sight? or generally?"

"Take a look then, yoi" Marco threw spyglass at him with something some would classify as 'evil smirk'.

"Whoa, no need to throw stuff at me" Thatch flailed about for a while before catching said spyglass and giving First Division Commander baleful glare.

"I wouldn't need to if you wouldn't daydream so much. Remembering paperwork, yoi?" And here was that smirk again… Thatch couldn't count occasions on which he truly, truly wished to wipe it off his face. Luckily he'll get his occasion soon. Few more hours at max.

"Nah, Alvin is taking care of it for me." He gave off brilliant smile. Making Alvin complete his paperwork was genius idea if he ever had one. "If he'll do good I'll make him my lieutenant and be done with it"

"You're commander Thatch. Do your own work, yoi" Thatch just smirked at scathing reply.

"What you'd rather have done? Paperwork or proper pudding?"

"Yoi!" Whatever it was that Marco planned to say was interrupted by two fishmen jumping out of the water and into the deck of their small ship.

"Namur, Arin going to tow us to Moby?" Fourth Division Commander smiled widely at the sight of his two favorite sushi-eaters. It was only thanks to them that he could show off his skill.

"Yup. With how slow you're moving Commander, we were afraid poor Moby will get covered by seaweed before we'll be able to move again" Arin, one of fishmen under Pops' jolly roger answered cheerfully.

"That just mean that you're doing poor work of cleaning the hull, yoi. Put newbies to it" Their glorious and always right First Mate cut in, making all of them to roll their eyes. It was scary how much control over the fleet and pressure thanks to that Marco had. It took only one mistake…

"Mean." Namur grunted and moved to get the ropes, so they could tow the boat to mothership. Good, Thatch missed his family dearly.

"See? Everyone agree with me Marco. You're one mean bird" He crowed triumphantly with raised finger. It was finally time for all the pranksters on the ship, even those hidden deep, deep beneath to mobilize and pay him back!

"Thatch, yoi…" Thatch smirked seeing Marco rub his brows with pinched look… Good… Good…

"Don't worry, don't worry. at least now I understand what the problem is" Thatch laughed building his stage, Marco groaned finally understanding his plan. He could not escape that nor could he retaliate… After all that would just mean more ribbing for the Whitebeards! Namur and Arin threw suspicious glances on both of them, clearly sniffing a prank.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, yoi" Marco tried to make Thatch combust with his glare, Thatch just laughed at that intimidation try… It was revenge time~

"Of course, you don't~"

√ -√v-√ -√v—

"Welcome back my sons!" Ahh… That was home right there, Pops voice after long term mission "Come and tell us all about your journey!" Thatch grinned at the jolly voice and grabbed Marco's sleeve to make sure he won't escape. It's show time~

"Well Pops, since you asked so nicely…" Thatch halted his speech leadingly… He discreetly took count of those present and smiled mischievously. There was no way for bird-brain to get out of that! "Before we'll start the tales of our adventures I'd like to know if we have protocol on how to deal with royalty. You know, just in case."

"Thatch…" Marco growls at that. Uh oh, luckily Pops is interested. Marco can't get out of that! Thatch smiled impishly at the rest of their family. Their very much interested family.

"Why would we need one, my son?" Oh come on~ Why would Pops be suspicious? That's honest truth! And a little payback in one… Shhh! Honest truth!

"What do you mean why?" Thatch puffed giving his very best to pretend to be offended. "Everyone needs protocol for meeting and spending time with royalty! Especially since we'll lose our oldest brother so soon..." At that on the deck chaos happened. Questions, threats, battle screams… And Pops' suspicious gaze…

"Is Marco okay?!"

"Thatch what are you going on about?" Izou's suspicious question finally quietens their siblings at which Thatch smiles winningly and drags Marco a little closer to him. Right into the spotlight.

"Well it's just not right for The Queen of Pirates to be our first mate" Silence… Complete, utter silence and then…

"Wha…?!"

"The Queen?"

"Hahahaha"

"Gurararara…" Even Pops joined into unrestrained laughter catching on the undercurrents… And Marco's reddish ears "So you found the nominated?"

"Luffy's sweet young girl" Fourth Division Commander confirmed and with faux seriousness added the most important details their visit gave them "with lethal puppy eyes and manipulative streak mile wide"

"Shouldn't queens be wearing proper gowns, my dear brother with slightly better hair?" Vista leaned towards Izou and said just loud enough for Thatch to hear and stiffle his laughter to listen to undoubtedly glorious answer.

"Of course they are, oh brother dearest." Izou closed his paper fan and smiled serenely "Wonder which style will be used at court this time"

"Ugh… Yeah, yeah laugh it up, yoi" Marco growled musing his hair. He even shot the 'you won this round' look to the great Thatch-sama!

"What are our future King's colors, Thatch?" Vista continued his ribbing while turning towards him "We should probably start preparing proper clothes for our Queen" He finished with flourish, tweaking his mustache and twinkling eyes… It was great!

"She was mostly wearing frilly dresses with her straw hat!" Thatch answered blithely and smiled full of accomplishment at another round of laughter at the deck.

"Frilly dresses? Hahahaha"

"Don't underestimate her" Thatch immediately went to warn his family, he didn't even want to think what little, devious Luffy would do with Whitebeard crew on her disposal "that cuteness is a weapon!"

"That bad?" One of his 4th division brothers… Anno yelled out the question. Thatch grimaced and made sure to convey his seriousness.

"She wrapped Marco around her little finger faster than he could blink"

"At least my hairs weren't braided by the end of our stay, yoi" Marco bit out with eyes shining unholy glee… Uhmm… Oops?

"Braids? Hahahaha"

"No more pompadours?!"

"That puppy look is lethal guys. Build your resistance now, before it's too late!" He warned them again hoping against hope that they'd listen to him. He wouldn't be surprised if she'd have Dracule whipped too, she was just that good… And yeah, she was ridiculously adorable

"You just don't want to admit you got wrapped around her little finger too!" Vista smirked down at him and tweaking his mustache again… Pffft… Mustache obsessed prat!

"Well at least I didn't take girl for a flight." He bit back and smirked down at newly annoyed Marco "Enjoyed having teenager ride you, brother dear?" He waggled his eyebrows and smirked again at waves of laughter of his family.

"Thatch…" Cue another growl… Bird brain was so cute thinking he could make him back out now

"What's human custom for that though?" Namur cut in with confusion… Which would be totally believable if not for his shark like grin "Is it still Marco that should give her the ring?" He paused for a second to enjoy Marco's splutters… Great Thatch-sama had to admit to being impressed "Or since she'd be The King then it's her role?"

"Huh… That's actually valid question." Izou murmured thoughtfully with folded fan at his lips and all... "Pops? Do you know how should it be done in this situation?"

"Gurarara…" Old yonko smiled down at his family and grinned fiercely "Politicians would put more of a thought in the relative positions between the pair and make it all into a power play" Thatch had to wince at that, he knew at least few captains, even their own allies who would indeed make proposing and in fact their entire relationship into a power play in that kind of situation… Yonko's officer, Nominee, especially female Nominee… That just begged of accusing her of needing to sleep her way up. Poor Luffy would need to do something absolutely outrageous to be considered something more than just 'Marco's little plaything' by veterans, he looked around, noticed most of his brothers shared that worry now and grimaced a little "But in the end traditionally the man in relationship should always get the ring… Gurarara"

"So we can not bother, then?" Thatch cut in to lift still heavy atmosphere in the room

"Braids, yoi" Whitebeard's oldest son bit out and slipped from his hold. Thatch knew that stance… That was bad, bad stance! That was stance that often ended with him in the ocean!

"Decided already where will the honeymoon be?" Jiru asked 'innocently' making Marco turn around and answer on reflex… And make them all roar with laughter again.

"Away from you all, yoi"

"Oh-ho! So there will be honeymoon!" Rakuyo yelled out triumphally, visibly happy that he finally could join in with them all and tease the oldest (and normally the most responsible) of siblings

"Maybe we should prepare one of our islands" Thatch proposed being one of the first to reel in his laughter

"Izou, do you still have that book on manners and court behaviour from Wano?" Blenheim asked right of the blue, reminding them of the fact that it's 'King's court' they're talking about and making them all crack again

"I'll give it to you after Marco finishes it" Izou declared loftilly, Thatch could just imagine all those etiquette lessons pineapple head will be forced into so Izou will be satisfied with 'his Queen's behaviour'. Poor sap.

"Gurarara… Okay brats enough." Pops voice drew their attention and quietened everyone on deck "Tell us, how is she?" Both Thatch and Marco drew themselves up and exchanged a glance… What to start with?

"She's sneaky yoi." Marco started carefully wording their 'findings' "Cunning and manipulative." And so very, very good at that "She made us think about her as a harmless little girl even with the Hat right next to her"

"That's right." Thatch jumped in to add his few beris "She projected the best innocent aura, I've ever seen. And that was when she was cuffed in sea stone!"

"Sea stone? She's fruit user?" Whitebeard leaned in a little… Thatch didn't even have to think what was it exactly that had his Pops so tangled... Roger didn't use fruit powers, neither does Shanks, did Shanks know that his Nominee is an user? Did he help the Nominee to get the fruit? Or was it recent development?

"Zoan one, yoi." Marco admitted carefully, now that Thatch thought about that… There was something fishy in that. He wasn't the only one to think that either if going by pensieve looks at other Commanders "No idea what kind though. The ears were canine-looking"

"She could be a cat as well though. It'd be in character" Thatch volunteered his own observation before turning to First Division Commander and asking "You think it was rather paramecia?"

"Or mythical, yoi." Phoenix admitted and shrugged "She gave up that information a little too easy after the feet dragging she did when we wanted to find out exactly how good in a fight she was."

"Or what she knew about politics of New World" Thatch added softly… She played them, he had no idea how but she played them "Could it be logia of some kind?"

"Hell, if she was really determined I have no doubts she could even pretend to have devil fruit power and be free from the course, yoi" Here Thatch frowned… yes, she could play them like that, but…

"She elongated her claws in one of the spars. I don't think she played us that badly"

"Isn't it sad that two New World veterans were played by cute, little girl at all?" Izou quipped and immediately raised his hands in universal 'don't shoot' gesture at the twin glares that were send his way.

"How old is she anyway?" One of Pops' nurses asked with interest

"Thirteen, yoi"

"How do you know?" Thatch turned to look at Marco in surprise. Even he didn't know exactly how old Luffy was. That was another impossible to get out of her information.

"I asked Makino, yoi"

"Why was she wearing sea stone even?" Blamenco brought their conversation back to topic, fruit users on board exchanged wary glances at that. Reading those glances Thatch determined that some of them knew about resistance, even less trained themselves to access that point, most were as clueless as Blamenco himself.

"Resistance building, yoi." Marco explained and then turned thoughtful… "Someone told her not only that it's a thing but also that it's something trainable" He mused and Thatch startled… Damn that girl for being able to keep them from drawing all those conclusion while close to her… How did she even do it?!

"Who?" Jozu turned to them, making all Commanders frown. She was in East Blue, right? Who not only had that knowledge but also was ready to share it with her?

"It could be Shanks, but I somehow doubt it" Thatch mused aloud… Damn that girl, seriously. "it had to be someone from Grand Line though. She knows too much for not having somewhat regular information from here." Now that he thought about that... "She recognized Marco's tattoo right from the bat and even knew to threaten us with Garp"

"Could it be Shanks' doing after all?" Vista asked suspiciously… That was indeed to much knowledge for teenager in East Blue. Even people in paradise often times didn't recognise their jolly roger, at least not in stylised form Marco preferred "He should support his Nominee, right?"

"From what people of that village said, Redhairs were there only once, 7 years ago." Thatch shook his head… Where else could she get her information then?

"Hmmm…" Marco's voice brought their attention back to him again "From what she said it seemed like Garp was the one to train her, yoi." Thatch jerked his head up… Bird brain was right. In rather loose definition of train but she did suggest rather heavily that Garp had a hand in her form "Or at least cuff her."

"That's true." He admitted and added grinning evilly "She sounded a tad bitter talking about that"

"I'd be bitter if I'd need to spend my time with Garp The Fist too" Vista quipped making almost everyone on deck shudder… That man was insane!

"What else can you tell us about the brat, my sons?" Pops asked and Thatch perked up… It was a long time since he heard Pops somehow hesitant to call someone a brat.

"She's pretty good swordsmistress for her age." He promptly answered and closed his mouth wondering if he should share his suspicions about her 'Shishou'.

"So every pretty good thirteen year old can land a hit on you, yoi?"

"What?! She's that good?" Vista startled, well no wonder great Thatch-sama was his favourite sparring partner. To know that there was teenager even close to their level had to rattle… It certainly rattled him enough to train more in previous days.

"I at least managed to land a hit on her" He grouched in answer, reveling in memory of frustrated, out-of-practice Marco being danced around by little Lu-chan.

"She has really good technique for using only bokken, yoi"

"She had familiar form" He answered Marco's defence with a little pride soothing.

"How familiar, my son?" Thatch looked up at his Pops and sighed resigned.

"She was using one of Hawkeyes stances" Silence… Absolute silence reigned on the deck while everyone thought about what exactly could that mean.

"Could he be the one to bring her Grand Line information?" Jozu asked and that made both First and Fourth Commanders think on it for a second

"It's possible but somehow it doesn't seem right to me" Thatch answered carefully, with Marco nodding along. That made everyone back off. Intuition was important for New World veterans.

"She was healing pretty fast now that I think about it, yoi"

"As fast as you?" Rakuyo asked making few pirates on deck snort derisively… There was no way some little girl could… right?

"Not that fast" And right when there was collective breath of relief, Thatch cut in

"But faster than zoans I know"

"So that's what she can do, her potential whatever…" Fossa grouched and leveled his less serious brothers with a look, reminding them exactly who did they talk about "What did you think about her?"

"She can do it"

"She will do it, yoi"

"That's not what we want to know" Curiel explained with something akin to smile on severe man's face

"She's... warm yoi." Marco promptly answered and promised with a grin "You'll see for yourselves"

"And she has the biggest crush on Marco!" Thatch almost managed a squeal and looked at Marco evilly… C'mon take the bait...

"Wait, so she'll seriously make Marco her Queen?" Atmos cut into the conversation for the first time. Thatch understood, previously they were only teasing but now that they were reporting… It was serious

"Well there is possibility for her to choose someone from her own crew or another one, but…" Thatch hedged a little… It was a _possibility_ even if he believed Redhair would go entire year sober before that.

"You don't believe it, do you?" Pops looked right at him with a knowing grin.

"She's a D," well… she said she's a D, he didn't think she'd lie about something like that. It was a bit too risky to do so "they don't change their targets."

"True enough"


	4. Families

This happens after Ace and Sabo were swallowed by Whitebeard Pirates so somewhere by the end of ch.2 of TbTK

√ -√v-√ -√v—

It was a beautiful day. Navigators swore on everything that's holy to the great Thatch-sama that the day would be cloudless and peaceful… And that they're too close to the previous island still for the New World weather to take hold. So the great Thatch-sama was able to stay on board and relax for a bit, before checking up on the kitchen shift in preparation for dinner.

Ah…

That was the life…

Gentle sway of the giant ship under his feet… The sound of laughter of his brothers and sisters… Delicate breeze keeping the temperature easily bearable… Body sailing through the wall and crashing into main mast…

All part of the recent routine of the Whitebeard Pirates.

At least since they caught Spade Pirates and naturalised them into Whitebeards.

Of course at the start there were some protests, but those died very quickly. Pops' awesomeness convinced them and by then it was only their captain - little Acey protesting their new place in the family.

Violently…

Over 80 tries of assassination later and situation only got more bizarre. Portgas D Ace was happy to sit and talk with them, but whenever someone would even allude to them as a family, all of his spikes were coming out. In tandem with screams, fire and other expressions of brotherly love.

Oh well, it was a nice training to keep in proper form.

There was no way Thatch-sama would allow another teenager close to landing a hit on him though.

One little gremlin from East Blue was enough.

 _Wonder how is little Lu doing…_

Thatch opened the eyes, he didn't even notice closing and glanced suspiciously at Ace and his First Mate and brother - Sabo huddled together.

They were so different.

Ace - dark haired, dark eyed and tanned… Wild and aggressive like a fire he could become. With anger burning fast and bright, but after initial explosion everything was forgiven… Even his clothes were showing his wildness, eye catching orange hat, with only a bit less bright yellow shirt, shorts and battle boots.

Sabo on the other hand - he was the vicious one between the two. Blond haired, blue eyed, always wearing mock suit and top hat. Walking with a cane… Perfect picture of an aristocrat, with proper poise, way of talking and wit. Until he'll grab that staff of his and use it to beat one in the most painful and humiliating manner possible… (A bit like Little Lu.) Only then that picture shatters. Eyes always looking out for weakness in his opponents and promising pain to everyone who'd harm what's his.

So different and yet so similar. Those two spend a lot of time together since Whitebeards acquired Spades, but mostly just lazing around and not talking in hushed whispers…

Were they planning a prank?

Oh, no… They do not… _He_ is the greatest prankster on the ship, The Great Thatch-sama and not those two little newcomers…

 _That required investigation._

With the course of action decided Thatch crept toward where the brothers kept together, making sure to stay hidden from their sight. And since they clearly didn't learn how to utilise Haki he needed to tune down his presence just a little bit.

Well… Clearly enough to earn sharp glance from where Marco was lounging on poop deck. But bird-brain was simply paranoid.

"You didn't even attack Gramps so vehemently, why now?" Sabo was answering to whatever it was Ace said earlier… Thatch felt his eyebrows rise in surprise. Ace was attacking their grandfather? Really?

"I have no _father_ " Ace spat venomously, making Thatch even more curious, that _was_ some complex.

"Fine, no father… Still, you have family, you idiot!"

"Do I?"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I mean… You know, Gramps knows… but what about Lu?"

 _They know what?_

"What about her?" Blondie answered with a question, causing Acey to slump down.

 _Her? Lu? Luna? Lucy? Lucia? Luella? … Luffy?_

"She doesn't know, does she?"

"So what? You've spent what, 7 years together? I'd say she has enough reasons to dislike you by now."

"She called me an animal at our first meeting" And wow… Thatch didn't even know Ace could do _wry_. Never mind that he could do it so well.

"She did? What did you _do_?"

"Ugh… I spat at her."

"Yeah, that would do it"

"But she was even then such a princess… Frilly dresses, strawhat and the rest" Thatch's metaphorical ears perked up… 'Lu', 'frilly dress', 'strawhat'... That _did_ sound suspiciously familiar. Thinking about it, did Little Lu say anything about brothers? Cousins? Bird-brain would probably know, his memory was better than his.

"Well, she sure cannot have worse view of you, than then." Sabo chuckled and shrugged languidly "why are you worried now?"

"I'm not worried! I mean… What if someone would hurt her, to get to us?" That… did sound pretty worried. Closer to panicking in fact.

"They'd need to go through Gramps to do so" Sabo tried to calm him down. From the faint air of exasperation around him, great Thatch-sama deduced that it was a conversation that played out 'few' times already.

"He's almost never there"

"Then there is that Shishou of her…"

"That guy is also almost never there. Besides if Gramps managed to bully him into teaching Lu then he's not really strong, is he?"

"Ace… You _do_ remember my reaction to seeing Shichibukai's old bounty posters in Jaya, right?"

"Yeah, so what of it?"

"You moron… Specifically Dracule Mihawk's one?" Sabo specified again.

'Lu', 'strawhat', 'frilly dress', 'Mihawk'…

Ha! He knew it! Little Lu _was_ taught by Mihawk!

That at least explained why was she so terrifying with that bokken of hers.

Every student of Hawk-eyes had to be terrifying.

"Luffy's teacher was Shichibukai!? How the hell did shitty Gramps swing it?" That… was actually a good question. Pity, they'll probably never know… That one time they admitted to Shanks to going to meet his Nominee, he was furious enough, he lost control over his Haki and next thing Thatch remembered was the Marco's mug looking down at him and informing him, they will not pry into Luffy's business before she'll at least get to Grand Line.

For a laidback guy Shanks usually played, that was terrifying.

"Oh, I doubt Garp knows about her lessons"

"So she cannot be any good, then" Ace dismissed and their continued their conversation but Thatch didn't listen anymore. His brain was focused on what he heard.

Garp…

Like in _Garp The Fist_?

Monkey D. _Garp_?

Monkey _D._ Garp?

 _Monkey_ D. Garp?

Grandfather?!

Okaaay… That… Time to warn Birdy Boy, then.

…

Great Thatch-sama expertly slinked to where their First Division Commander was _still_ lounging about. It seemed like it was that one day in the week that their eldest brother _did not_ deal with anything. Just rested, to tackle them all in the rest of days.

"Why are you smirking, yoi?" One blue eye opened and looked at him impassively.

"Remember those two speaking about their weak, little sister?" Great Thatch-sama could be gracious and ease Marco into his news… Just a bit…

After all… 'Monkey'.

"That wilting flower that didn't want to train with them, yoi?" Yeah… 'Wilting flower'... No one who actually talked to Little Lu for more than few minutes she needed, would call her aswilting flower.

"Yeah… Want to hear description of that 'wilting flower'?" And if a bit of mockery got into his tone at using the descriptor for Little Lu… Well, no one would blame him.

Other than their new recruits that is. Thatch couldn't wait for Luffy to school them herself.

"Shoot, yoi"

"Frilly dress, strawhat and they called her 'Lu'." Thatch gleefully recounted. His smirk widening when suspicion, recognition and amusement flashed in Marco's blue eyes.

"'Lu'... Luffy?"

"They spoke about Garp and Mihawk as well, so probably"

At that Marco let out a chuckle, catching on at the same thing Thatch did earlier.

"'Weak little sister', yoi? She almost got you 2 years ago…"

"I know" He did not pout… He _did not!_ No matter what that flaming turkey of a brother of his would say.

"I think I'm going to enjoy their faces when she'll get their first poster." Oh yeah… Didn't they say that their 'weak little sister' decided to stay civilian? That would be a highlight of a year.

" _I_ think we're all going to enjoy her mopping the floor with them, when they'll call her weak to her face."

"Yeah, that too, yoi"

They chuckled together for a while, before Thatch remembered the other info he gleaned from their conversation… Then he went utterly serious. That was _Important_.

"There's something else bird-brain"

"Yoi?" Marco's eyes immediately snapped to his own. Good.

"That shitty gramps they were talking about…" He hedged a bit, not sure if even talking about was a good idea. He _did_ not want to call Garp the Fist on them!

"What of him?" His eldest brother demanded, just as serious as he was. Even better.

"It's Garp"

Of course the great Thatch-sama didn't expect the flaming turkey to immediately jump to conclusion, what with Ace introducing himself as a Portgas and Sabo refusing to disclose his surname at all, but the relaxing of his shoulderline and slight air of amusement he started to give off, clearly proved that stupid bird did not catch the problem.

"Poor Luffy"

Yeah, no… There was no way Thatch would allow one of his brothers to step into that anthill without a warning.

"Garp is her _blood_ grandfather, you _bird-brain_!" He snapped up and felt absolutely vindicated with the way Marco's smug smile slid off as that big brain of his connected the dots.

"What?" He choked out, his own Haki presence immediately going flat.

And Thatch felt for him, truly… It was one thing to acknowledge that she was a person who knew Garp, she lived on his island after all, but _that_ was something completely different.

"Yeah. Daughter of Monkey D. Dragon has a crush on you"

"..."

When Marco didn't answer (or even moved, really), Thatch poked him gently (let no one say that great Thatch-sama didn't care about his brothers!).

"You alright?"

Only at that Marco uncoiled again, closed his eyes and laid back on the desks.

"Well, it is a bit sad that their civilian sister hits harder than those two, yoi" Thatch knew that tone, it was Marco's 'I have not heard what you just said. Do what you want' voice.

"Yeah, there's that" He agreed, forcing slight smile for all of their siblings that started to pay them attention the second Marco's aura went flat.

Poor turkey…

One little girl…

And so much trouble.


End file.
